El león no es como lo pintan
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Hay parejas que son felices aunque pueden tener en su pasado historias de vida similares, sin embargo, El "León" no esperó encontrar en quien menos se lo imaginaba la decisión de construir su propia historia. Para Asknb Emparejamiento (Escocia x Israel, mismo sexo) No apto para lectores canon.


_El presente fic está dedicado a Ask y no es mi fuerte el narrar situaciones yaoi, aunque es un fic corto se expone un poco sobre la visión de una relación del mismo género._

 _Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. Sólo soy dueña de Ariel Shaaron (Israel)_

* * *

 _ **El león no es como lo pintan**_

(One Shot)

En la calurosa Jerusalem, en donde las murallas de la ciudad antigua reciben a millones de peregrinos caminaba con su _Kipá_ sobre sus hermosos rulos rojos Ariel Shaaron; un hombre que, quizás por su apariencia se consideraría que es un judío ortodoxo debido a que sus cabellos y barba no habían probado el filo de una tijera, sin embargo, su tez nívea y la mirada de sus ojos esmeraldas como su vestuario Occidental le delataban como un judío laico.

Sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en poder darle una respuesta a su pareja.

" _¿Qué piensas de nuestra relación?"_

El chico pelirrojo caminaba observando a los turistas de todo el mundo y observaba en su rostro la emoción y el gozo que sentían en estar en su propiedad… O al menos si sus hermanos no pelearan constantemente.

Se dirigió hacia _Mamilla_ , un espacio comercial construido para comercializar los productos de moda y notando que en los alrededores, en un café, a plena luz del día estaba un hombre de tez nívea y cabellera pelirroja, con la salvedad que él lo tenía corto y fumaba un cigarrillo; tenía un porte inglés pero, su fisonomía era quizás de Highland.

-Al fin llegas gatito. – Expresó con una voz varonil mientras se incorporaba de su silla para abrazar al judío.

Ariel se sonrojaba cada vez que él hacía eso.

-Es bueno verte. – Expresó con voz seca aunque más bien no esperaba una demostración de afecto en público. – Medité tu pregunta y pienso que es una hermosa relación en donde nos escuchamos y apoyamos mutuamente.

Scott Kirkland estaba escuchando con atención al judío...

-¿Y tus hermanos, que opinan al respecto?

Ariel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le tomó la mano.

-Querré siempre a mis hermanos y creo que has visto la mentalidad de cada uno de nosotros ante ciertas situaciones, soy libre para decidir lo que yo deseo. – Bebió un poco de café debido a que había hecho señas con anterioridad para que le sirvieran uno. – Estoy consciente que no es fácil ser…

Scott silenció a su pareja con su dedo índice mientras le sonreía.

-No digas nada gatito, disfruta del café; podremos conversar en otro lado.

Ariel asintió mientras bebían deleitándose con el sabor del cardamomo en él. Cuando terminaron de beber, el israelí condujo por un tiempo determinado a Tel Aviv en donde la pareja tenía un departamento en uno de los edificios más prestigiosos de la ciudad.

Empezaba a oscurecer. Scott le ayudaba a su pareja a preparar una cena con demasiada ensalada y vino. Ambos se sentaron juntos e hicieron un brindis por ello.

-Gatito….

* * *

Se habían conocido previamente cuando Inglaterra le invitó a pasar vacaciones o mejor dicho para que le explicara en cómo usar los drones, pero en ese lugar también estaba la familia del británico y como era de esperarse Scott se mantenía un poco al margen o era el "chico rudo" de la familia.

Mientras el hermano mayor de Ariel platicaba con el jefe de la familia Kirkland, el joven Shaaron caminaba por los jardines sintiendo la brisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué tan solo, gatito? – Expresó un poco burlón el escocés hacia el israelí.

-¿Gatito? – Meneó la cabeza.

-No puedo decir que con esas melenas te parezcas a Aslan pero eres un gatito adorable.

Ariel trataba de no caer en provocaciones, pero creo que ese no era su fuerte.

-No deberías faltarme al respeto o…

-¿o qué gatito?

-Podrías lamentarlo.

-Si de esa manera se cortejan en tu tierra… - Expresó un poco resignado mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo con barbas con la finalidad de tomarlo por las mejillas, pero no contó con que "gatito" se defendiera usando movimientos de artes marciales judías lo que le llevó a derribarlo.

-¡No soy un gatito, te queda claro!

Scott se empezó a reír por ello.

-Eres adorable "Kitty" cuando te enojas.

-¡Ya cállate! – Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Al parecer no había sido una relación tan romántica.

La segunda vez donde coincidieron fue en un evento donde Alfred Jones inició a presumir sus juguetes bélicos, Inglaterra hizo lo posible por soportar aquella actitud hasta que, llegó nuevamente Israel a enseñarle un nuevo programa de software para espiar conversaciones privadas.

Nuevamente, Ariel terminó acompañando a su hermano cuando nuevamente Scott apareció en escena.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café, gatito? – Le preguntó de forma respetuosa.

-¡¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?! - murmuró para sí mismo. – Sólo porque soy educado lo aceptaré y a parte no soporto cuando mi hermano está en modo presumido.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos y fueron a un Starbucks para poder disfrutar de una bebida, conversó un poco sobre la familia y el rol que desempeñaban aunque, para Shaaron no le era grato escuchar en el escocés el decirle gatito o kitty.

-Tienes muy mala fama – Dijo sin rodeos el israelí – Dicen que eres un Don Juan, muy presumido, que siempre consigues lo que quieres, una mala influencia.

Scott se empezó a reír.

-¿Oye, de qué te ríes?

-En que todo eso es verdad pero a la vez por ello no se atreven a conocerme, es decir, juzgan al libro por su cubierta, pero no ven lo que uno puede dar.

-¿Me lo dices a mí? No soy monedita de oro para caerles bien a todos.

-Excepto a Alfred e Iván.

-No es divertido del todo. – Dijo un poco triste. – Apuesto a que más nos conoces por nuestras propiedades y por nuestros conflictos entre hermanos, pero… - Hizo una pausa. – Tú eres libre y yo….

Sin querer, Ariel había tomado la diestra de Scott y de forma sutil retiró su mano. Se incorporó para dirigirse hacia la caja. Estaba abrumado.

-No te preocupes – Dijo apenado el israelí – Yo pago.

El pelirrojo deseaba evadir aquello cuando Scott se lo impidió abrazándole por la espalda, despejó su cabello ondulado para susurrarle a su oído.

-Tú eres libre Kitty, no temas en ser libre. – mordió suavemente su oreja.

* * *

El israelí volvió en sí cuando su pareja le habló.

-Scott… - susurró – Me perdí en el pasado y no pude evitar en….

-Recordar sobre nuestro primer encuentro. – Ariel asintió tímidamente. – No puedo evitar que tuviste algo que me atrajo desde el primer momento y no quiero que pienses que fue lo económico.

-¡Yo no pensé eso! – Respondió todo rojo.

-Es decir – Tomó su mentón con suavidad. – Me vi reflejado en ti y poco a poco has construido tu camino, vuelas con alas propias y decidiste pensar por ti mismo, no fingir, ser libre.

-Aunque esa libertad no fue fácil…

-Creíste en ello y solo observa.

Ariel guardó silencio y sonrío con discreción. Tomó de la mano a su pareja para que contemplaran por las ventanas el anochecer mientras la gran ciudad se iluminaba mientras el escocés abrazaba por la cintura al israelí como por vez primera.

* * *

 **Nota aclaratoria:** Israel es considerado como el paraíso de los vegetarianos y Tel Aviv se encuentra una de las mayores comunidades gay a nivel mundial.

Gracias por leer

Eagle.


End file.
